


Ain't No Mountain High Enough

by 230W49thSt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Like In The 80s, Cuddling, Developing Friendships, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, Gender Identity, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hiking and Camping, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor Mobbing By Lotor, Minor Violence, One-Sided Lance/Shiro (Voltron), They're All 15/16 Here, Truth or Dare, blanket sharing, minor fatphobia, minor homophobia, minor mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/230W49thSt/pseuds/230W49thSt
Summary: A two-day trip to an army base takes the group of teenagers through Oregon’s fields, meadows, and forests. Pidge is in to send off their father and brother for their next mission, Lance to prove himself and Hunk invites his new friend Keith to join them - the new kid at their school with a bad reputation.Between railroad track adventures, swimming in cold lakes, resting around fireplaces and coming face to face with the town’s bully the odd bunch of teenagers bond and get to know each other and themselves a little bit better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, this was written for a mini heith bang that sadly got canceled but i still finished this story :) the setting is loosely inspired by the movie 'stand by me' and they're all 15/16 here. 
> 
> since it takes place in the 80s and they're very young, i described some things very simple and not as thorough and on-point as one would do it this day when it comes to lgbtq+ topics including pidge's gender identity. i did this on purpose for the story's sake.
> 
> happy reading! also happy belated birthday, keef.

_Summer 1987, Walden Creek._

The morning air was crisp, clean and fresh, when Hunk snuck out of the house. It was the first week of July, the sun hadn’t found its way yet above the horizon, and he would probably sweat in less than an hour but that didn’t impress the goosebumps on his underarms just yet. He shivered and quickly closed his green comfy but worn-down vest over his mustard-yellow shirt and put his hands in the pockets of his black knee-long shorts to warm himself.

With his backpack thrown over his shoulder, he prayed he hadn’t forgotten anything essential for their trip. A blanket, some sandwiches in a lunch bag, home-made cookies from his mother, a bottle of water, a camera, and a towel. His piggy bank had to suffer the night before when he had robbed it and taken the last 4 dollars. Better safe than sorry, his mother would have said, and Hunk believed in that saying, even if he didn’t expect to spend it.

He took a deep breath and inhaled the cool air. Their planned trip made him nervous, being on their own and in the wild for the next 36 hours but he wouldn’t miss it in the world, even if he didn’t quite believe to reach their destination in the end, as heavily guarded as it was. He’d promised Pidge to help her on her mission and if he didn’t show up, Lance would drag him forcefully out of his room. He turned around and glanced through the kitchen window to make sure he had left a note on the fridge that reminded his parents he was about to have a sleep-over at Lance’s tonight. Lying wasn’t something Hunk enjoyed doing but the cause was more important. Also, this evening's family’s barbecue party including three very loud generations of Garretts and almost every neighbor in their street was an event he only gladly kept his distance from. People could be too much sometimes, even Pidge and Lance, but at least they knew when to give him some space.

Rays of the still hidden morning sun softly illuminated the drowsy little village as he closed the garden door behind him and made his way to their designated meeting point. A strong smell of flowers was in the air, too strong for his liking. He appreciated the more balanced scent in the meadows and fields around his hometown instead of the overgrown gardens in his neighborhood. When he passed Mrs. Janson’s house, he had to clasp his nose. The old lady loved her countless roses which, admittedly, bloomed phenomenally, but Hunk detested that smell. The real beauty, so Hunk thought, was in the wild fields, left alone by humans. Undisturbed and free. Where they were able to grow the way they wanted to. However, he considered snapping a picture of the roses when he returned the next day. It would make a nice Thank You card for the old lady the next time she brought them a bucket of plums that grow in her back garden.

The camera in his backpack had been a very belated birthday gift from his grandfather. It was a so-called disposable camera, a brand new thing a company called Fuji had invented. It included 25 pictures to snap and Hunk couldn’t think of a better occasion than their upcoming adventure. The camera was rather small and easier to handle than the Minolta Maxxum 7000 his father owned - which Hunk wasn’t even allowed to touch.

It was a quiet morning, the village - including all the parents who might’ve asked unwanted questions - still asleep. Only a few cars with unfortunate people getting to work this Saturday morning passed by on his short way to the bridge that led outside the village he’d spent all 15 years of his life.

Pidge already sat on the bridge’s handrail, lost in thoughts and staring at the stream below her, as Hunk approached his friend. He gave her a quick once-over - olive green shirt, black jeans, dog tags around her neck, and the distinguishable thick pair of glasses. A small duffle bag laid under her feet. 

“Hey Pidge,” he greeted her and leaned against the railing next to her. “So we’re doing this, huh?”

“Absolutely,” she nodded sternly, proving her determination to go through with this plan once again. Hunk had already voiced his doubts about it beforehand and although both Pidge and Lance had listened to him, they wanted to go on with this quest. “Did you bring the camera?”

Hunk patted his backpack. “Sure I did.”

A smile spread on Pidge’s face. It suited her better than the grumpy and concerned face she was wearing since she’d told them about the upcoming Kerberos mission.

“Great!” she said and rattled at the handrail in excitement until the fear on Hunk’s face for her falling made her stop with an amused eye roll. “Damn, where’s Lance?”

“Probably still asleep.”

“Don’t say that! I made him promise to be on time!” 

“I’m sure he’ll be here any second,” Hunk tried to reassure her. 

The reason Pidge wanted to go all the way to the army base 20 miles away from their hometown had become a sensitive topic, especially with her brother and father leaving for their mission in less than three days. Time was of the essence this weekend.

“You cut your hair again?” Hunk asked to break the silence, feeling Pidge’s impatience and anxiety too strongly to bear it without talking through it.

“Yeah,” she grimaced and ran her fingers through her ear-long hair, “it almost reached my shoulders. I looked like a girly girl, urgh. The worst!”

“Did your Mom see it?” 

It was a cautious question that breached a subject they hadn’t talked about openly yet but that wasn’t unfamiliar to Lance and Hunk. Pidge hated everything girl-related. A few months ago, she had asked them to drop the name Katie for good and call her Pidge instead. It was also the first time she had cut her very long hair. Her mother had thrown a temper tantrum, called her very bad words and all, and the only reason things hadn’t escalated was her father acting as a buffer between the two.

“Yeah,” Pidge breathed, her eyes fixed on the river down below again. The silence was stifling and Hunk figured that her father’s and brother’s absence had probably led to a far worse escalation this time.

“Damn,” Hunk commented quietly and reassuringly bumped against her shoulder. There wasn’t much they could do to help her when it came to her internal struggle in being who she wanted to be, even less in how her family treated her for it, but they tried their best to support her. 

Hunk eyed her neck and the strains of uneven cut hair. 

“You missed a bit in the back,” he said. “Do you want me to… ?” With two fingers forming a pair of scissors he pretended to cut the strains, underlaid with sounds of squeaks so far away from cutting noises that it made Pidge chuckle wetly. 

She looked back at him and although her eyes were full of sadness and weariness, the grateful smile on her face was real. “That’d be great, thanks. I have a pair of scissors in my bag.” 

Thankfully, the melancholic mood didn’t last long.

Hunk had barely removed his fingers from Pidge’s neck when Lance jogged towards them, holding his gray duffle bag tight to his chest, grinning from one ear to the other. 

“Good morning, cadets,” he wheezed and tucked his white shirt into his blue jeans before flopping down on his back on the sidewalk with a loud grunt. “Sorry, I couldn’t decide on an outfit.” 

The boy panting on the ground as if he’d just finished a marathon wore the same clothes he’d always wear when they decided to go on an adventure. A white shirt with some blue on the collar that already bore some stains that his mother hadn't managed to wash out and a pair of blue jeans. 

Overslept, Pidge mouthed at Hunk.

“Tell me again why we cannot ask someone to drive us south?” Lance yawned, drawing a sigh from Pidge.

“Because the area is safeguarded which means we have to take the route through the woods, also if someone knew where we were headed, they would tell our parents and we’d be grounded for the rest of summer.” 

“Can we at least take the bus to Jefferson’s Spring and--”

“Lance, we talked about this!” Pidge interrupted him harshly and jumped down the handrail, her soft shadow looming over his friend. “I have the map and the compass. We cannot risk open streets! What if someone sees us and stops us? This is my only chance, my last chance!” 

Lance pushed himself up on his elbows. For a moment, he looked as if he wanted to counter but then he tilted his head and saluted.

“Yes, Sir!” he said firmly and held her gaze until he had convinced her that he wasn’t mocking her. “Permission to get up from the ground that I absolutely hadn’t imagined being that fucking dirty, oh my God, look at my pants! Sir!”

“Permission granted,” Pidge laughed as she reached out a hand to help him up. “Then let’s take a picture of the beginning of our mission.”

Hunk cleared his throat. Lance wasn’t the only one being late and suddenly he regretted his decision for not telling his friends about the rash decision he’d made a few days ago when he ran into a certain someone in the local grocery store.

“Actually,” he said slowly, “can we wait with the group picture? Uh, I asked someone else to join us.”

Pidge frowned, Lance grimaced, and both of them exchanged a confused look. 

“Um, buddy,” Lance put his hand on Hunk’s shoulder, “who else do you know besides us?”

“Yeah,” Pidge agreed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, “and are they trustworthy? This is a stealth mission after all.”

Nervously, Hunk fumbled at his orange headband but before he could explain the situation, he spotted a familiar someone walking towards them. 

“Keith!” 

He waved grandly with his arms, perfectly aware he wasn’t able to hide the grin on his face. Pidge and Lance turned around and eyed the boy cautiously who was still far enough away for them to judge him with all their combined might of judginess. He wore an old red shirt, light blue jeans, and also a duffle bag. 

“Okay, what’s he doing here?” Lance hissed.

As if the boy had noticed the tense position Lance and Pidge had taken, he slowed down, his hands scratching the back of his neck through his rather long black hair, his eyes searching for Hunk.

“It’s Keith,” Hunk stated and encouraged the boy with another wave to come closer.

“I know who he is, Hunk. It’s the kid that punched another student and got kicked out of Chamberlain High and is now at our school. I’m asking you what he’s doing here?”

“I already told you weeks ago that we have art and physics together and that he’s a nice person.”

Lance eyed him warily. “Yeah, and I told you I don’t believe it until I’ve seen it with my own eyes.”

“Well, this is your chance now.”

Lance ruffled his hair in exasperation and kicked a stone that flew against a nearby lamppost with a loud plonk. Usually, Lance was the decision-making person of their little group, followed by Pidge to decide if the decision Lance had made was tolerable or not. Hunk tagged along, being the moral compass, but barely coming up with his own plans. What was happening now was almost a new dynamic between the three friends.

“Fuck!” Lance grunted and gave Keith another long stare. “It’s your mission,” he pointed weakly at Pidge and shrugged. “Your choice.”

Pidge stared intensely at Hunk. She didn’t look particularly happy but her face softened when she noticed Hunk’s overall nervousness, the almost invisible blush and the lip he worried. 

“Fine,” she said and walked up to the boy to welcome him - and to set some ground rules.

~~

The fog lying low on the meadows began to dissolve as the sun crept up behind its hiding place. They had left the village’s streets and turned into a path that brought them close to the forest and followed a river. 

Lance led the group, still grumpy about Keith joining them and not hiding it much, Pidge came next, her nose hidden deep in a map, and Hunk and Keith brought up the rear.

“Katie said you’re the one to brief me,” Keith said quietly. 

When Hunk had asked him to join their trip to a place he couldn’t tell him just yet, he hadn’t hesitated to say yes despite expecting the reluctance from Hunk’s other friends. They didn’t know him, barely anyone did, and his reputation preceded him wherever he went. Hunk had been the only exception so far. He hadn’t judged him the way the others had done, no, Hunk had kept an open mind, only curious to get to know him and soon the two of them had been inseparable in the two classes they shared - which quickly had become Keith’s highlight of the week. In a box hidden under his bed at home was stashed every single note and letter Hunk had written him in the last few months they knew each other.

It was rare for Hunk to have a friend he hadn't got to know through Lance or Pidge and for Keith it was rare to have a friend at all. To both of them, their friendship was something special. Maybe that was the reason Hunk hadn’t introduced him to his friends just yet and maybe that was the reason Keith had been glad about it. Not sharing each other and their friendship seemed to be important for a while. But school was out for summer break and not seeing each other during the upcoming weeks wasn’t an option. It had been up to Hunk to decide if he wanted to integrate Keith into his group of friends - they would always come first because the three had been together since kindergarten, Keith was sure about it. 

“Brief me, though?” he continued and frowned. “What is this, some secret mission?”

“First of all, call her Pidge. She doesn’t like the name Katie.” 

The look in Hunk’s eyes was unyielding. Whatever this was, it was something he had to accept or he had to leave.

“Oh. Okay,” Keith nodded quickly.

Hunk grinned and nudged him against his shoulder. “You know the army base in Bridgeside?”

“Actually, I do, yeah.”

“You see, Pidge’s father and brother are stationed there and they will go on a very important mission on Monday. It’s called the Kerberos mission.”

Keith’s chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Hunk demanded to know.

“I know what the Kerberos mission is about,” Keith explained with a soft smile. “It’s just-- ”

Hunk stopped in his tracks and put a strong hand on Keith’s arm. With piercing eyes, he stared at the smaller boy until his smile had faded. 

“If Pidge says it’s an important secret mission then we tag along, okay?” 

Keith swallowed, uncertainty in his face as he tried to decipher if Hunk meant it and really didn’t want to know the details of the army mission. Or maybe he already knew?

“Alright,” Keith then sighed. The smile he earned from Hunk was proof enough that he’d made the right decision and he shyly returned it as Hunk let go of his arm and they kept moving on. 

Kerberos, Kerberos…

“Hang on,” Keith said a second later. “Is Katie-- I mean, is Pidge related to the Holts?”

“You know the Holts?”

“Who doesn’t?”

Hunk nodded. “Yes, she’s the youngest child and sibling. Anyway, the Holts never go on missions without their talisman but this time, they forgot it at home and they aren’t allowed to leave the base anymore. We’re on our way to bring it to them.”

“That’s… our mission,” Keith stated neutrally and even Hunk’s warm smile couldn’t wipe away his concern this time. “We walk 20 very long miles to bring a talisman to an army base.”

“Exactly.”

Keith ruffled his hair. A list of things that prohibited this mission to be successful popped up in his brain.

“Um, you know that there’s no way we will be allowed to enter the camp? Or even get close to it? There are fences all around the base and guards.”

“That’s why we’re heading through the woods. Pidge is smart, she already knows a route.” Hunk gave him a soothing smile. “I know, it sounds impossible. Trust me, I told her countless times before but Pidge’s plan is pretty solid and will lead us right to the camp’s living quarters.”

“Okay,” Keith said. Since Pidge was a Holt, odds were high that her plan was genius.

They walked in silence for a bit and took in the nature around them. Pidge had caught up with Lance in the front and they were loudly discussing a movie they wanted to see in the cinema this summer. After a while of listening, Hunk spoke up again.

“It’s cool that you came, by the way.”

“Well, yeah,” Keith said unsurely. “You invited me.”

“I know. I mean... you could’ve just…um, not come,” Hunk mumbled Keith’s eyes went wide. 

“Did you rather have me not come?” he asked and cursed himself internally. Maybe Hunk had just asked to be friendly and had expected him to decline and now their relationship was probably ruined when Keith just--

“NO!” Hunk added quickly and turned around to Keith, gripping his shoulders with his hands. “No, I… I really wanted you here. It would have been weird not seeing you all summer.” A blush appeared on his cheeks and Keith himself felt some heat on his face as he grinned shyly, his eyes downcast at the ground. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “that would have been very weird.”

“And wrong.”

“Very wrong!”

They both chuckled and fell back into a soft silence, just enjoying each other’s company, and Keith thought that he had very much liked the warmth of Hunk's hands on his shoulders. 

Soon, the path widened and led them away from the river and closer to a street but still far away that no one would notice the four young teenagers tracking through the area on their own. 

Lance got restless and decided to drop his grudge against Keith - for now. He let himself fall back, together with Pidge, and they all walked next to each other, as Lance talked about his upcoming birthday plans.

“It’s my sweet sixteen, thank you very much, and it has to be special!”

“Lance, there’s no chance that Allura will come to your party.”

“Who’s Allura?” Keith asked and drew every pair of eyes on him.

“You don’t know-- Who’s Allu-- I can’t--” Lance threw his hand over his face. “She’s only the most beautiful and perfect human being walking this Earth, if she’s even human and not a Goddess.” He shook his head to himself. “Who’s Allura, please.”

“So did you invite her?”

“Did I-- Did you even hear what I said? Most beautiful? Perfect? She doesn’t even know I exist.”

“She’s 18,” Hunk explained to Keith, “and goes to college. Also, she’s the cousin of Lotor.”

“Oh. That one I do know.”

“Fucking asshole,” Lance hissed and Keith nodded in agreement.

“He cut the tires of my moped once.”

Keith felt Lance’s eyes on him, checking him from head to toe. “He did? Why?” the taller boy demanded to know.

“Why do you think?”

Keith’s counter-question had come out sharp and forced an uncomfortable silence between them. They all had heard the rumors. Keith kissing a guy! Forcefully and against his will! And then beating him up! On school grounds! Which had led to him getting kicked out! The story had spread like wildfire at the beginning of the year and until now, people still brought it up and judged Keith accordingly. Some more than others, and Lotor was one of those people who never failed to let Keith know his miserable social status. 

Keith had stopped caring about it, well, he tried not to care. If people wanted to believe the rumors, they weren’t worth to be around anyway. 

He kept quiet, anxious about how the three friends would react. Until now, he hadn’t even had the guts to talk about the rumors to Hunk but he knew he wanted to tell him… maybe this weekend. But what if his friends--

“Fucking asshole,” Lance repeated with much emphasis. “We should cut his tires, too.”

“But he drives a car!” Hunk said.

“Cars have tires, too,” Keith stated and earned a respectful nod from Lance that filled his heart with calmness. Maybe these people weren’t too bad, especially since Hunk was friends with them.

“Back to your birthday. What about we go to the swimming pool and do a slide-speed competition?” Pidge proposed, starting a heated conversation about all the tricks one could do to increase the speed on a waterslide.

Keith hadn’t felt that normal for a very long time but Hunk shooting him little smiles made him feel the most special boy in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor violence, homophobia, fatphobia, and douchebagness.  
one scene is supposed to be a test of courage but can also be seen as an almost- suicide-attempt even though it isn't one. in case you don't want to read this, skip the part within the ~~ thingies.

Hours passed by, so did the landscape although it barely changed. The group followed the railroad tracks through woods and fields, sometimes having to hide behind bushes when a train rushed past them once an hour.

Pidge and Lance warmed up to Keith quickly, and any stranger would have guessed he had been a part of their group for years. Hunk, on the other hand, was taken by an odd shyness he wasn’t familiar with. Being around Keith at school was as easy as breathing but with his friends around he found himself rather quiet and stiff. He didn’t know what he was feeling and where it came from but he noticed a rush of sudden protectiveness of Keith whenever Lance teased him about something. Hunk made sure to always walk on Keith’s side and only when their shoulders or arms accidentally touched, he felt some relief. 

It was weird.

Sometimes, he let himself fall back to take some pictures with his camera. Wasting an entire film on their trip was something he hadn’t planned on when he had packed the camera this morning but somehow this weekend already felt special - something worth remembering. He wasn’t sure yet why or in which way but the urge to sneakily take some more pictures of Keith gave him an idea that the boy had something to do with it.

It was around noon when the path led the four friends into another town. This was the only flaw in Pidge’s plan, according to her. They had to cross it, taking a short cut since a walk around it would cost them way too much time. The railroad tracks continued on the other side and it would save them at least four hours.

Pidge had visited the town before and guided them confidently through it. When they passed a bus stop, Lance let out a long sigh.

“As soon as I’ve given Dad and Matt the chain, we can take the bus home, promised.” She nudged Lance in his elbow. “Or maybe Takashi Shirogane will give us a ride home.”

“Ha, ha.”

“If your hero isn’t too busy saving the world, of course.”

Keith cleared his throat, drawing Hunk’s attention to him. He raised an eyebrow at his friend, prompting him to follow the scene in front of them.

“Actually,” Keith said to Lance and Pidge, “I can ask Shiro if he will drive us back. He owes me.”

“WHAT?” Lance yelled. Quickly, he circled Pidge until he bumped shoulders with Keith. “Say that again.”

“Shiro owes me?”

“You know Takashi Shirogane?” 

Pidge laughed, still leading the group, and looked back to Lance.

“This will be fun,” she said, “I bet--”

The conversation died down forcefully when the young friends ran into a well-known group of people behind the next corner. Pidge was the first one to bump into another body - an older boy, to be precise - who immediately grabbed her by her shoulders and held her in place.

“Well, well, well, who do we got here?” 

“Let me go!” Pidge struggled and for a moment, it looked as if he obeyed her… only to push her towards a girl with short dark hair who grinned wickedly about this unexpected encounter. With quick fingers, she ripped the talisman out of Pidge’s hand and held it up for the older teenager to see.

It all happened so fast, it took Hunk a few seconds to realize they had run straight into Lotor and one of his Generals, the most dreaded gang of the area. 

The blood in his veins froze.

He was the same age as his cousin Allura, the girl Lance was crushing on and who appeared to be a nice person, but Lotor couldn’t be more different. He had a bad temper and liked to spend his free time with making the lives of the less fortunate more difficult; from calling names, shoving people, to other forms of violence, Lotor was known for a lot. Pretty much every mailbox in town had been destroyed at least once by the gang who had invented a game of knocking them down with a baseball bat out of a driving car.

His father was the Colonel of the army base they were heading to and a formidable person, respected by most of the elderly people who excused Lotor’s behavior only because of Zarkon. As a father, Zarkon didn’t have a good reputation and everyone at school knew about it. He was strict with his only son and Hunk could only imagine the pressure Lotor had to endure from his parents for not getting his life together after finishing high school. It wasn't official knowledge yet but everyone knew that this was Lotor’s last summer in Oregon - his family was about to send him off to a military college in September. No wonder he spent this summer being an even bigger jerk than usual. Although Hunk understood where Lotor’s aggression stemmed from, it didn’t erase the graveness of the behavior he chose to display. Sure, Lotor’s life probably sucked but that didn’t excuse his actions.

And Pidge being held in a headlock by one of his goons was definitely inexcusable. 

Lotor threw back his white shoulder-long hair and gave the chain a long look as if he owned time and space. When he looked back at the group of friends, his eyes sparkled with recognition. 

“If it isn’t the fat one and the ugly one.” His eyes darted to Keith. “Joined by the gay one, wow, what a diverse bunch of losers they are, right, Acxa?”

The girl chuckled and tightened her grip on Pidge.

“That’s an ugly-ass chain,” Lotor decided but nodded towards Acxa who threw the chain towards him. It was a little piece of wood on a chain, the names of the Holt family carved into it. After another disgusted grimace, Lotor let it slide into the pocket of his leather jacket.

“Give it back!” Pidge yelled but the grip of the girl forced her in place. 

“So you’re on your way to the Army Base, aren’t you?” He patted the pocket with the chain. “You wanna bring Daddy a chain?” he asked Pidge in a fake sweet voice that made Hunk want to throw up.

“He’s going on an important mission!” she declared loudly and held her nose up high.

“Mission?” Lotor laughed. “That’s not a mission, sweetheart. I know every mission and Kerberos is a town in New Mexico. It’s nothing more than a food run.” Although Pidge forced herself to stay calm, her face fell with every word that left Lotor’s mouth. “They don’t give important missions to incapable people like your father.” Pidge took a deep breath, still locked in Acxa’s grip but before she could reply to Lotor’s insults, someone else interrupted her.

“Shut the fuck up!” Lance spit out, his hands formed to fists as he stepped into Lotor’s field of vision. “Give it back and leave us alone!” 

The older boy raised his eyebrows in fake surprise. 

“Sorry, and you are…?”

“You know perfectly well who I am, you asshole!” Lance’s voice shook dangerously and Hunk prayed he wasn’t about to do anything stupid… but knowing Lance for almost his entire life the odds were high that something like that was about to happen. Loyalty and actively taking care of his friends were rooted deep in him and not even a violent older teenager was able to prevent these traits from showing.

“I do?” Lotor replied. “I guess you didn’t leave any kind of impression on me.” He shrugged noncommittally and turned away from him, ignoring Lance. This was Lance’s weak spot, Hunk and Pidge were aware of it, but they didn’t expect their friend to react in another way than being hurt and retreat. 

“Just wait until I apply for the Army,” Lance said and puffed out his chest, “I will be a much better soldier than you will ever be and--”

“Acxa, I am bored, let’s go.”

It happened so fast, no one was able to stop him when Lance charged and ran towards Lotor with a yell - only to get pushed away far too easily by him, making him fall back on the ground with a painful grunt.

“LANCE!” Hunk shouted and kneeled next to him to check possible wounds, his mind unhelpfully providing him with a sighed ‘I knew it’. Lance quickly sat back up and wiped the blood off his lip and nose where he had hit the pavement or Lotor’s fist.

“Oh my God,” Lotor sighed dramatically and shook his head, “that kid’s like a bottle fly. Let’s go, Acxa.”

Finally, Acxa released Pidge and pushed her roughly away. She almost fell over like Lance if Hunk hadn’t been there in time to catch her.

“She said give it back.”

Hunk, Pidge, and Lance turned around. 

Keith had been awfully quiet throughout the last few minutes but now… now he was blocking Lotor’s way, the height difference between them painfully visible and almost ridiculous. But despite Lotor towering over Keith and to everyone’s confusion, Lotor had an almost scared look on his face.

“Give it back!” Keith repeated sternly with a freakily calm voice and that was when the others noticed the folded out knife in his hand he was pointing at Lotor.

Time stood still, at least for the young teenagers. The situation had taken a turn neither of them had expected. Something wild glanced in Keith’s eyes, something that only waited for Lotor to do a wrong move so it could get released. 

Slowly and with much-forced humor, Lotor raised one arm into the air. It almost looked like a halfhearted surrender.

“The gay one fights dirty. I really shouldn’t be surprised.”

“I said give her back the talisman.”

Lotor hummed and eyed Keith warily. Reluctantly, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the chain. 

“Teach the dumb one to never touch me again.”

Hunk held Lance tightly as he was already shuffling his feet, ready to charge at Lotor again. “He’s not worth it,” he whispered into Lance’s ears as they watched the scene being played out in front of them. Although Keith was the one with the upper hand, Hunk couldn’t help himself but worry about his friend. He’d never seen him like this but of course, he’d heard the rumors about a violent side of him just like the rest of town.

“The talisman, Lotor!” Keith repeated and wiggled the knife in front of him. A nuance of impatience had dropped into his tone. Everyone was staring at Lotor.

Lotor threw the chain towards Keith. Hunk almost thought he wasn’t able to catch it but then his other hand darted up. Keith’s eyes didn’t leave Lotor and Acxa as he held the talisman in one hand and the knife in his other hand, waiting until the two older teenagers huffed in annoyance and slowly walked away. Only after they turned around the next corner, the group dared to exhale.

Hunk tried to make eye contact with Keith but the boy was already following the street again as if nothing had happened. He walked slowly though, obviously waiting for the others but not wanting to discuss anything that just had happened.

“Are you okay?” Pidge asked Lance and inspected the wound on his face.

Lance nodded, a dark shadow on his face and his lip still bloody. Hunk didn’t know what was better: that Lotor had stopped ignoring Lance after all the times they had accidentally run into him and his loyal followers, or that he’d crowned him a nickname like the others. 

Lance, the dumb one.

“Let’s move on,” Hunk said calmly although he wasn’t feeling calm at all. No one said a word as they caught up with Keith and made their way towards the path on the other side of the street, towards the railroad tracks that ran a mile into the fields.

“Keith, why do you carry a knife?” Pidge asked after a while.

“Protection,” was the simple answer.

“You think he’ll leave us alone from now on? Huh?” Lance snapped at him, more blood trickling down from his nose hat he mindlessly wiped away with the back of his hand. By now his white shirt had enough red stains. “With you going all hero and waving that thing at his face?”

“Lance.”

“Next time, he’ll have a knife as well and we’ll be screwed. So thanks for that, Keith.” 

Lance bumped forcefully against his shoulder as he walked past him and up the hill leading up to the railroad tracks. Pidge grimaced apologetically.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you brought me back the talisman. Without it, the mission would have failed. Thank you, Keith. I mean it.”

“Sure,” he nodded dumbfoundedly and watched her run after Lance. Keith turned to Hunk who had been silent, not knowing what to say. “I’m sorry, Hunk,” he said quietly, “I didn’t mean to… I don’t know.”

“Please, don’t do that ever again.”

“Okay,” Keith whispered, “I didn’t want to interfere with your, um, group dynamic and all… I mean, obviously, Lance is the one who--”

“Noo, noo, I don’t mean it like that,” Hunk quickly said and shook his head vehemently. With a soft touch on Keith’s arm, he stopped him until they faced each other. “Look, what you did was… we are thankful, especially Pidge but Lance as well, even though he won’t be able to show it right now. And I am as well. But nevertheless, I was scared.”

“I know,” Keith sighed and rubbed his face, “I wish I could have--”

“You don’t understand!” Hunk’s voice had become more desperate and he slightly shook Keith’s shoulders. “I was scared you might get hurt.”

“I had it under control.”

“Doesn’t mean I wasn’t worried sick about you challenging Lotor.”

“I am fine.”

“I can see that now.” His last words came out shaky and Hunk noticed on Keith’s flickering eyes that he wasn’t able to hide his belated anxiety anymore. 

“You were worried about me?” Keith asked quietly. "For real?"

“I was.”

“No one was ever worried about me… except my brother.”

“Well, it’s not a nice feeling. But I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Are you okay, then?” Keith tilted his head in question. “Um, do you... “ He rubbed his neck nervously. “Do you want a hug or…” Hunk waited for him to finish his question but Keith’s anxious eyes told him that there wasn’t anything else to say.

“I’d love a hug, honestly,” Hunk smiled.

“Cool.”

Although Keith had been the one to offer the hug, it was Hunk who was the first to spread his arms and invite the smaller boy closer and maybe Keith had been the one who needed it more. Keith wanted to withdraw after a second but Hunk’s firm embrace indicated that he liked their hug to be longer. The warm breath of Keith’s long exhale tickled Hunk’s neck as he leaned into him. With their arms wrapped around each other, they didn’t say a word but enjoyed their moment together.

A calmness rose in Hunk’s stomach, spreading through the rest of his body. This was good, this was nice, this was how it was supposed to be, them hugging and close together. Having the boy that occupied his head for months now so close to him made him feel that certain kind of relief again. Like his heart was finally able to relax.

He’d never felt that way about anyone else before. 

Although their hug lasted longer and longer, it didn’t get awkward. At one point, Keith began to change the weight on his feet from left to right and back, making them waggle dangerously and Hunk did his best to counter the movement to hold them steady. Keith laughed against Hunk’s shoulder and stopped, tightening his arms around.

“You’re squeezing me,” Hunk chuckled.

“Not sorry,” Keith mumbled but loosened his grip a bit.

Before Hunk could ask himself how long he wanted to hold Keith in his arms, their moment got disturbed by shouts that alarmed the living hell out of them.

“LANCE! GET OFF THE TRACKS!”

They pulled away, shared a last glance and immediately started running towards Pidge’s voice. 

~~

When they finally made it to the top of the hill, broke through the bushes and reached the open field, their eyes grew wide in shock at the picture in front of them. Lance was standing on the railroad tracks, the duffle bag on his back, his fists pointed at the track’s faraway bend where… a train was drawing closer, heading right towards the boy.

“Lance, get off the tracks.”

“I can do it, Hunk.” 

His voice was unusually soft and didn’t match at all the dangerous situation he was in. Lance pressed his feet into the ground, holding a firm stance. 

“You come and get me, train, just you try.”

Hunk couldn’t keep his eyes from the train and the steam that rose up into the air. Keith didn’t know what to do. Should he interfere? Was this just a joke? Was it better to let Lance’s friends talk to him?

“Lance, fucking hell,” Pidge shouted in panic, “you don’t have to prove anything, just get the fuck off!”

Both Pidge and Hunk jumped on the track behind him and tried to pull him down but Lance escaped their grip like a smooth eel. 

“GET INTO SAFETY, CADETS! I WILL DEFEAT THE TRAIN FOR YOU! Come and get me!”

The noise of the train got louder, the little stones beneath their feet shook from the vibration. Everyone’s anxiety shot off the roof and both Pidge and Hunk tried again to drag Lance away. Probably having an adrenaline high, Lance pushed them harder than before which caused both Pidge and Hunk to stumble down the slope next to the tracks, unable to get back up without taking a less steep detour.

Lance’s eyes flickered between the train and Keith. They were alone now and Keith knew he had to do something before things went south. Whatever this was about, Lance was serious to go through with it. 

“Don’t you come near me,” Lance hissed as if he was able to read Keith’s mind. “I can be twice as good as you.”

“Lance--”

“I’m not dumb.”

“I know you’re not dumb, Lance, that’s why you need to get off the tracks, now.”

The train’s warning signal echoed through the area.

Lance shook his head - his final answer - and raised his fist again towards the train, his body tense as he stared at the iron enemy. 

So Keith made an executive decision: With the train only a few hundred feet away - a dangerously close distance with the speed it was moving - he jumped on the tracks behind Lance, wrapped his arms around his upper body and tackled him to the side. Though Lance had probably expected another try to get him off the tracks, he hadn’t anticipated Keith’s power.

“DON’T--”

Lance’s shout was muffled by the impact as the two boys’ bodies roughly rolled down the slope, hitting edges and stones, cutting their skin and getting bruises. From the corner of his eye, Keith saw the train passing by, pebbles rolling down the slope behind them, dust surrounding them. When the train was gone, the silence came back.

Hunk was at Lance’s side in an instant, tears in his eyes. Pidge covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide in shock.

“Lance? Are you okay?” Hunk asked with a shaky voice.

Keith pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over to them. He caught Hunk’s eyes before they both waited for Lance to answer. The boy was sprawled out on his back, motionless but awake, staring silently up into the sky at the edge of the slope.

“Lance?”

"I need a snack."

~~

No one mentioned Lance’s reckless act after that. They probably should have but no one knew how to deal with what Lance had called a test of courage.

At first, Keith thought it was wrong to not confront him with this almost suicidal act but he trusted Hunk and Pidge to know better. All he got from Hunk was a hand on the small of his back and a long gaze full of thankfulness for getting Lance off the tracks in time. Pidge had briefly put her head against his arm and exhaled a long breath.

The four friends had dusted themselves off and continued their walk next to the tracks, this time with a visible distance to them. Lance rolled his eyes at that but a few minutes later, he got something out of his duffle bag and was his old self again.

“My mamá made churros,” he said and opened a little box. “I managed to steal some.” Curiously, Keith looked over his shoulder. Three pieces. Oh, right.

Lance handed one Pidge, another one Hunk, emphasizing that those were the best and most delicious churros on the entire planet. 

“Hey.”

Meanwhile, Keith thought about what he had brought to eat - some leftover bread and a few apples he had found in the neighbor’s garden. His dad wasn’t around much, he rarely ate at home, and his brother had his own exciting life now. It wasn’t the first time his father had forgotten that someone in their household actually needed to have food regularly.

“I said hey,” someone said and a hand on his shoulder made Keith turn around. Lance was looking at him, overplaying his insecurity that was left from Keith’s rescue with a soft smile. “Ever had churros?”

Keith shook his head which caused Lance to gasp. In an instant, he ripped the last churro into two pieces.

“My mamá would be offended to know that. Here.” 

Reluctantly, Keith took the half, gave it a sniff and took a bite. 

“And?”

“It’s really good,” Keith mumbled with a full mouth, the sweetness of the snack pulling a grin out of him that Lance didn’t hesitate to join.

“I make sure to tell her that. In fact,” he continued eagerly, his momentary shyness gone, “you should come around for dinner next week. Hunk and Pidge are also there, and some friends of my sister Rachel. It’s a full house! Food for everyone! Maybe I’ll convince Dad to have a BBQ as well… So, you coming?”

Keith hesitated. Was this real? Had he just been invited to a friend’s home? For dinner? 

“Lance’s Mom is one of the best cooks on Earth, you don’t wanna miss out,” Hunk said. His eyes found Keith’s and the fond and hopeful look in his eyes was all the convincing the boy needed.

“Uhh, sure,” he agreed, “I’ll come. Thanks.”

Lance whooped loudly because that was just how he was, Hunk instead made use of Lance being distracted and leaned closer to Keith.

“I’m happy you’re coming.”

Breathlessly, Keith nodded. He was happy, too. Not only because Hunk would be there, but also because the more time he spent with the others, the more he felt accepted just the way he was. He just hoped things wouldn’t change as soon as they learned the truth about the rumors.

They decided to take a break after the next railroad bridge, the afternoon sun was shining relentlessly and Keith was sure he would return from this trip with a proper sunburn. Lance and Hunk formed the head of their group, quietly talking about something he couldn’t hear. It seemed important or serious, probably both. Pidge fell back to walk next to him and for quite a while, neither of them said a word.

Keith stole a glimpse of the chain the girl was wearing on her neck. 

“It’s, uh, really nice of you to bring your family their talisman.” 

“You mean that or making fun of me?” she asked and glared at him through her thick pair of glasses. 

Quickly, Keith raised his hands in defense. “I mean it. You know,” he said quietly, “I always worry about my brother whenever he’s on a mission. So I kinda relate to what you have to feel right now. Even when the mission is supposed to be, uh, a minor one.”

“Your brother’s in the army?”

Keith nodded, staring at the path in front of them. He wondered how he should approach the topic about Shiro again, they kind of deserve to know, but then again he didn’t want to talk about it without Hunk being present.

Pidge let his words linger between them for a few seconds, then a soft smile spread across her face. 

“Hey, look,” she whispered and nudged against his elbow, drawing attention to the two dog tags she was wearing. “These belonged to Matt and my Dad. It was their first mission together. Yeah, they’re still alive,” she added and rolled her eyes at Keith’s blank stare, “these are just badly damaged, see?” 

Keith took a closer look and yes, they were in very bad shape, the blood type and social security number almost unreadable and at one edge there were--

“Are those bullet holes?” he asked.

To his surprise, Pidge laughed. The tension disrupted and even Lance and Hunk took a look back to see what they were talking about. 

“They do a lot of science when they’re on a mission. One time, they needed stainless steel but didn’t have any around except--”

“The dog tags,” Keith grinned. “Genius and insane.”

“Or how I like to call them: Dad and Matt,” she joked but the fondness in her voice was unmistakable. 

There was a pleasant kind of silence between them and a part of Keith regretted to destroy it but he wanted to tell her something else.

“Hey Pidge. I’m glad you allowed me to join you. Uhm, this way I can see my brother before he departs for his next mission. I don’t have a talisman to give him or anything but it would just be nice to see him again.”

“You folks close?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed. “On some days I don’t know whether he’s my brother, my father or best friend.” 

The deepness and the meaning behind his words filled the air around them, making it sticky, just like a marsh where every step might drag you down if one wasn’t careful enough. Thankfully, Pidge chose the right words.

“I feel that kind of confusion,” she said after a short pause that allowed Keith’s words to breathe, “sometimes I don’t know if Matt’s really my brother or just the annoying neighbor's child that somehow got lost in our house.”

Keith broke out into laughter and Pidge joined him. Hunk and Lance finally stopped to wait for them and when Hunk caught Keith’s sparkling eyes, he smiled warmly at him and Keith returned it shyly. 

Yeah. Those were good people and he already considered himself lucky to have met them. Maybe life was finally coming around, allowing him some peace and security with friends he could count on. His eyes found Hunk’s again. 

Or something even more special.


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon hours passed by and everyone began to get tired. Pidge, however, forced them to stick to her plan and got out her invisible whip to make them move forward. The conversations had died down and for the last mile, everyone walked in silence. Meanwhile, Hunk replayed his talk with Lance in his mind that he had when Keith had been in conversation with Pidge just before.

_“Can I ask you something?”_

_“Sure, Lance.”_

_His friend kicked a pebble on the path, his gaze downcast. “Why didn’t you tell me about Keith?” _

_Hunk felt a rush of both heat and cold making its way from his heart to his limbs. He glanced back to check if Keith and Pidge weren’t in hearing distance and alone seeing Keith smile made his mouth go dry. This wasn’t a simple question of why he had brought Keith along. The way Lance acted - reserved, a bit shy and uncharacteristically quiet - made it clear that he saw what Hunk was feeling: there was something between him and Keith, something special._

_“Do I have to be worried about my position as your best friend?” Lance added jokingly although they both knew that it wasn’t about this._

_“No, no way, Lance,” Hunk assured him nevertheless._

_“So if he’s not after my best-friend-position, then… “ His voice trailed off and Hunk wished it would trail back and fill the silence between them._

_“I can have other friends,” Hunk finally said. “And I thought he would fit into our group.”_

_Lance raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, sure. But what are his intentions?”_

_“His intentions?”_

_“Or yours.”_

_“I-- I just like him. I like him a lot. That’s all I know.”_

_“That’s all you know,” Lance echoed but this time a grin accompanied his words. “What kind of liking is it?”_

_“Are you asking me if I--” Hunk stopped._

_“Yeah, I’m asking just that.”_

_“I don’t know! That would be weird, right?”_

_“Uh, not really. I mean, we already know Keith is… ya know. It’s common knowledge.”_

_“I’m not sure I am, though.”_

_“I wouldn’t mind,” Lance said quickly, “I mean, he is kinda good-looking.” _

_Hunk full-on blushed. “I don’t know.”_

_“Sure you do. Never tell him I said that!” Lance raised a warning finger at him. “I will decline having said that!”_

_Hunk chuckled. “I won’t.”_

_Behind them, Pidge burst into laughter, making the two briefly turn around._

_Lance turned back with a frown. "Still, if he hurts you, I will gut him."_

_"He's not violent, Lance."_

_"Well. The stories say something else.” Before Hunk could protest though, Lance continued. “But seems to be kind when he’s with you. I didn’t expect him to be that, honestly.”_

_“He’s one of the kindest souls,” Hunk said softly. “But he hides it behind a wall or something.”_

_“He let you through, though.”_

_Hunk bit his lip._

_“I still don’t know, Lance,” he whispered. _

_“You don’t have to know, buddy,” Lance said and threw an arm around Hunk’s shoulders, “let’s just have some fun and the rest will fall into place one way or the other.” _

_When their two friends in the rear laughed again, Lance gave Hunk a reassuring pat on his back and they stopped to wait for them. Keith’s eyes found Hunk’s and the smile they shared filled Hunk’s heart with something warm and fuzzy._

In the end, Pidge had been right. The long-awaited railroad bridge was straight ahead of them. After the crossing, the friends would get their well-deserved break and after that, it wasn’t far before they reached the place Pidge had decided to make camp for the night.

The four stopped right in front of the wooden structure, taking off their backpacks and duffle bags to take in the view. About 150 feet below, a river led into a wide lake that sparkled gleefully in the near distance. A gentle breeze provided some relief on this hot summer day as they took a moment to breathe before continuing. If Hunk remembered Pidge’s initial explanation of their plan correctly, there was another smaller lake at the other side that stemmed from a sidearm of the river, waterfall included. His feet deserved some refreshment, alright. Hunk used the brief stop to take another picture or two, something he’d done a lot so far. There were only about 15 pictures left and he hoped he had enough money saved to get them all developed.

A sign next to the bridge warned people not to trespass but they didn’t come all the way to back down now. Only one track led to the other side, the rails looking rather solid although the wooden boards didn’t appear to be very trustworthy. Some of them were loose, others slightly cracked. It was definitely not supposed to be walked on them. Hopefully, they won’t crack under his weight, Hunk thought and looked down at himself.

“Alright,” he sighed, “I can try if it holds.”

“No way, I’m gonna do it,” Keith replied, already straightening the ties of his duffle bag around his shoulders.

Lance scoffed at the two of them and took a small step onto the bridge. The boards squeaked under his feet but didn’t yield. Slowly, he turned around, his arms spread wide.

“You forgot how we do things here,” he said with a smile. “We all go at the same time. If one of us falls, we all fall.”

Three pairs of eyes looked at Pidge who frowned at Lance’s proposal. 

“I’m not gonna say we will fall,” he added hastily, “I’m just saying--”

“That’s a stupid proposal,” Pidge interrupted him and pushed her glasses up. “I support it.”

Lance clapped into his hands and did a little victory dance which looked so wholesome and ridiculous at the same time that their initial collective fear of the bridge faded into the distance.

“Let’s do this, gang!” he shouted eagerly and turned around to lead the way once again. Pidge briefly closed her eyes, exhaled sharply and then followed after him with her gaze fixed on the boy in front of her.

Hunk and Keith looked at each other. 

“You go… ahead,” Hunk mumbled. “I-- I’ll go… last.”

Keith raised his eyebrows at Hunk’s stammering words. A frown crowned his forehead and the knuckles of his hands turned white as he gripped tightly the straps of his backpack.

“Are you-- nervous?” Keith asked quietly. 

“Afraid of heights,” he admitted and glanced at the river below the bridge only to take four steps back again, clutching the trunk of a tree nearby. “A bit.”

“ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?” Lance yelled. He and Pidge had already reached the middle of the bridge, waiting for the two to follow them. 

“GIVE US A SECOND!” Keith shouted back, then turned around to Hunk. His face softened and he reached out a hand. “Just-- I don’t know, you can take my hand if you want to? We can… go together?” Keith forced out a smile, hoping to conceal the fact that he also had a little problem with heights. The only reason he was acting brave was that Hunk was visibly more scared than him.

Meanwhile, Hunk was conflicted. He didn’t want to walk that damn bridge, he’d rather have taken a much longer detour, but Keith holding out his hand to him? He swallowed and cautiously eyed his friend’s hand. The longer he stared at it, the weirder the situation got, so Hunk flashed him a thankful although forced smile and reached out his hand as well. If the bridge collapsed, at least he was holding Keith Kogane’s hand and somehow that was a very soothing but also exciting thought.

Another problem appeared: For a moment, neither of them knew how to take the other’s hand. Two flat palms pressed together? Fingers interlaced? Or was that too intimate?

Keith hesitated, his brows furrowed as if he hadn’t thought it through and was now thrown off about his proposal. At the prospect of having to walk a scary bridge, Hunk experienced a moment of sudden braveness and slotted their fingers together until he was holding Keith’s hand.

“Okay?” he asked with a firm voice although inside he was shaken to his core about the touch.

“Okay,” Keith nodded and exhaled a long breath as if he had realized that it wasn’t as dramatic as he’d thought. It was just-- nice. And calm. “Let’s get going.”

Step by step, they moved forward, catching up with Lance and Pidge quickly and the four formed a line to walk behind each other for the rest of the way.

The first two had just reached the ground when suddenly, the floor cracked open.

“AHHH,” Keith yelled, surprised that his foot had stepped into nothing. Forcefully, Hunk pulled him back and they both fell back, thankfully on some more solid boards.

“I got you,” Hunk said, his arms still wrapped around Keith who laid on top of him. His hair tickled Hunk’s nose what was rather distracting, not only because it almost made him sneeze but also because it smelled really good.

Lance laughed at them from the other side. “That was close!” he shouted. 

When Keith didn’t show any sign to getting up, Hunk reached around and squeezed the boy’s hand. 

“Are you okay?”

“Um.”

It was in this moment that Hunk noticed how hard Keith was breathing. His chest pumped up and down, a clear sign of how distressed he had to be.

“Actually,” he breathed, “I don’t think I can move.”

“Just have to--”

“I’m serious, I can’t move!”

~~

“Carried by Hunk himself. You must be someone special.”

“Shut up, Lance” Hunk hissed after he had put Keith down on solid ground.

“You okay?” Pidge asked the boy who was hesitantly letting go of Hunk’s strong arm. His legs were still wobbly but the others didn’t need to know about that, he was sure his pale face was proof enough about how shaken he still was. Not even his embarrassment about Hunk carrying him bridal style over the second half of the bridge had a chance to break through yet. 

“Yeah,” Keith nodded bleakly. “Sorry, I-- I was--”

“I could take a swim now,” Lance declared loudly, effectively cutting off Keith’s attempt to justify his anxiety and Keith had never been more grateful.

“Oh, same,” Pidge sighed and took out her map. “There’s a smaller lake nearby with a waterfall. Only half a mile, I guess. Could be one. Close, at least.”

“Lead the way, captain!” 

Keith intended to go last, to get some time to catch his breath and to get his stupid anxiety into order, but apparently, Hunk wouldn’t have that. Pidge and Lance continued their walk albeit slower, probably knowing that Keith was still a bit wobbly on his feet, and Hunk waited next to him.

“I’m fine,” Keith said stubbornly, both to Hunk and his pair of legs who didn’t want to take another step.

Hunk hummed and took a step towards him until they were standing next to each other. Without saying a word, he offered Keith his arm.

“I’m fine, I can walk,” Keith repeated weakly. 

"I know you can but accepting help from time to time can make things a whole lot easier,” Hunk answered and pointedly looked at his arm. "You know," he added with a hushed voice, "that's what friends do. Helping each other but also accepting their friends' help now and then."

Keith finally let go off the stoic look on his face and let Hunk see his exhaustion from the stressful situation. They left the bridge behind, walking the rest of the way with interlocked arms until they reached the nearby small lake with its waterfall.

~~

“Your friends are nice.”

“Yeah. They are.” Hunk smiled at him. Their legs were knee-deep in the lake’s cold water while they were watching Lance and Pidge having a water fight in safe distance from the shore. Hunk hadn’t wanted to swim - he felt too self-conscious about his body that wasn’t as thin and fit as Lance’s or Keith’s - and although Keith had tried to encourage him at first he had also accepted his wish to let the topic go. Instead, they ate an apple each and talked, watching their friends fighting the battle of their life. Lance was losing badly, and judging by Keith’s expression, he was highly amused by it. 

“You know that you’re now one of us, yeah?” Hunk said. “They like you.”

Keith tilted his head and worried his lip. “I don’t know.”

“But I do,” Hunk insisted. “Pidge invited you and then you gushed about army stuff. Lance shared his only churro with you. If that’s not evidence enough!”

A soft smile appeared on Keith’s face but it vanished a moment later, replaced by an expression of insecurity. “And… what about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not… weirded out by… me?”

“Because you’re just as scared of heights as I am?”

Keith chuckled but there was something tense about him. “No, I mean… because what they say about me.” 

“Oh.”

Of course, Hunk knew the rumors just as everyone else did. What he didn’t expect though was Keith to address them.

“Yeah.” Keith scratched his elbow, interpreting Hunk’s hesitance as a form of reluctance or even disgust and Hunk really couldn’t have that.

“Well, I only know rumors and rumors are usually not true,” he hurried to say but when Keith’s lowered his gaze almost in shame, he corrected himself. “Parts of them, maybe, and that wouldn’t make you weird but, uh, cool and special.“ Hunk felt his ears heating up - did he just described Keith’s probable queerness with the word cool and special? - and the situation didn’t get any better when he saw the likewise flush on Keith’s face. “A- and I don’t think you’re, uh, violent by default,” Hunk stammered on, “so there had to be a reason for why you did it. An understandable reason. And I don’t expect you to tell me about it! I just--” He cut himself short. “You’re alright, Keith.”

Keith exhaled a long breath, the tension slowly bleeding out from him and his shoulders slumped down. 

“Okay.” He turned around to Hunk, finally meeting his gaze. “Thanks.”

They didn’t talk much after that, the silence around them enough to emphasize how much closer this day had already brought them. Pidge and Lance were finally done with their battle and hopped around in the sun to get their clothes dry again.

Keith didn’t quite follow their conversation until a familiar name got dropped. 

“....maybe even Shiro!” Lance finished his sentence.

“Ha,” Pidge laughed, “you wish.”

Keith cleared his throat, his ears and eyes sharpened.

“Shiro?” he forced out as innocently as possible, giving Hunk a subtle nudge to make him alert about what followed.

“Nooooo!” both Pidge and Hunk yelled overdramatically, and a second later Keith learned why. A wide smile had spread on Lance’s face and his eyes sparkled even more than when he’d talked about Allura earlier.

Without hesitation, he jumped up a little rock next to the path.

“Takashi Shirogane,” Lance declared meaningfully and pressed a hand against his chest, “is my hero. And I wanna be like him.”

Keith bit the inside of his cheek as Lance rambled on about everything he knew about the young soldier. Like, that he was only 21 years old and already had been to a handful of important missions. That the regional news channel had turned one of them into a brief documentary about the local army base featuring an interview with Shiro which Lance had recorded on VHS and had already watched so often that the tape got damaged. That Lance would probably die if he ever had the chance to meet him. That Shiro should become President of the United States. That he was probably able to bench press Lance ten billion times. Lance's face had turned into a rosy kind of shade the longer he talked about him.

“Now you know who Shiro is!” Lance finished his lecture and shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you haven’t heard about Bridgeside’s living legend.”

Keith shrugged nonchalantly. “I wouldn’t call him a legend.”

“Oh, I remember,” Lance eyed him suspiciously. “Back before Lotor ran into us, you claimed you knew him. I still call bullshit. What would _you_ call him, then?” he scoffed. 

“The guy who once dropped my toothbrush in the toilet and tried to blame my dog.”

Everyone stopped. Three pairs of eyes stared at him in confusion. Keith enjoyed the look on their faces for a second before he elaborated.

“Takashi’s my brother.”

“WHAT?”

“YOU’RE--”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?”

“--HIS BROTHER??”

“Well, stepbrother, to be precise. But yeah.”

“I don’t get it,” Lance ranted, “everyone knows Shiro and, uhm, no hard feelings, dude, but everyone knows you. But I don’t think I’ve ever heard you two are related!”

“Shiro’s mostly at the base, so… “

“Actually,” Pidge interrupted him, “I met Shiro a few times when I visited Dad and Matt and he did mention a brother.”

“What did he say about him?” Lance demanded to know.

“That he sometimes drives him crazy and that he loves him to death. And that he’s smart although sometimes a hothead.”

“What else?”

Pidge pressed her lips together. “That’s about it.”

Lance didn’t look satisfied but Keith was thankful she didn’t continue. He didn’t know what else she knew about him but connecting Shiro’s words to him seemed to have changed something about how she looked at him. Keith just hoped it was for the better since Shiro usually wasn’t the type of person who would rant about others, especially not family.

“Uh, I can introduce you to him if you want,” Keith offered. Lance took a step back, his eyes wide and almost in shock, and when he bumped against a tree, Hunk and Pidge chuckled.

“I think you broke him,” Pidge grinned.

After that, Lance wasn’t able to form coherent sentences for quite a while. He gladly accepted Keith’s offer by stammering his thanks before Pidge made him join her to lead the group for the next half mile to their designated camping place.

“Um. I’m sorry,” Keith mumbled when he and Hunk formed the read again.

“What for?”

“For not telling you about Shiro.”

Keith dropped his gaze. He could’ve told Hunk a thousand times about Shiro but… he hadn’t wanted to. He was perfectly aware of Shiro’s status and reputation. Shiro, the literal hero. The handsome young soldier everyone was in love with or wanted as their son-in-law. 

Hunk smiled. “I’m a bit disappointed,” he said slowly and Keith startled, expecting the worst. “I know much about Takashi, alone because Lance doesn’t stop talking about him. What I didn’t know was the fact that Takashi had such an amazing brother.” He softly bumped his shoulder against Keith’s. “I feel they kept the best thing secret.”

It was a compliment, an especially sweet one, and usually, Keith would have pushed it away from him. Hunk’s shy smile made him reconsider it and he took a deep breath. 

“Surprise,” he joked instead and the two boys did their best to not acknowledge their flushed faces.


	4. Chapter 4

“Truth or dare?” Pidge asked.

“Truth.”

“Is it true you stole your brother's car and went to Seattle for a night?”

“Okay, first of all, Shiro is a talker,” Keith laughed. “I did steal his car but I didn’t go to Seattle. 600 miles in one night? That’s not even realistic.”

The four friends gathered around a little fire that Pidge had lit in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by the thick forest. The remaining warmth from the hot summer’s day didn’t make the fire a necessity just yet but the night would cool down the earth in a few hours and Pidge insisted they shouldn’t be shivering later. The sun had just set and everyone was huddled into a blanket, only Hunk and Keith shared one since the latter missed to bring one. After sharing the food each one of them brought and Hunk cutting the back of Pidge’s hair as he had promised, they were playing some games before they were too tired.

“I wanted to go to Newport.”

“Why?”

“They say the Old Yaquina Bay Lighthouse is haunted.” Keith shrugged. “I wanted to check it out.”

Hunk cracked a smile. “So, was it?”

“Dunno. Didn’t make it that far, Shiro stopped me before I even made it on the Interstate.”

“Is it true the army had to corner you?” Lance asked.

Keith rolled his eyes. “I thought I only had to answer one question, this is already the fourth one.”

“Follow-up questions don’t count.”

“Yes, they do, Lance,” Pidge said. “But was the army involved, though?”

Keith shook his head. “Nah, not really. Shiro borrowed a friend’s car who was in the army like him but that’s it.”

“Gotta be honest here,” Lance said and leaned back, his curiosity satisfied, “you don’t live up to your bad-boy reputation, Keith.”

“Who says I ever wanted to have that kind of reputation?” 

A feeling of awkwardness spread round the campfire. 

“Anyone want some s’mores?” Hunk offered and diffused the hang-up situation. 

They decided to take a break on the games and Keith enjoyed the calmer conversations that mostly revolved around school and army stories, both topics Keith was able to follow easily. Hunk took a few more pictures and they ranted about teachers, worried about grades and recaptured their last adventures for Keith until the topic got back to planning Lance's upcoming birthday party to which Keith was promptly invited as well. 

"You can even bring your brother," Lance generously offered and earned a confused chuckle from Keith. 

"That’s kinda greedy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You wanna woo Allura and Shiro?" 

Lance's shocked gasp came belated, leaving his friends with friendly but teasingly lifted eyebrows. 

"Who you'd rather smooch?" Pidge asked. 

"Well, obviously-- uh." Lance hesitated, then shook his head to get rid of the sudden confusion that was displayed on his face. "I'm not talking about kissing, what is this, truth or dare again or what?" 

"Truth now, Lance, who'd you rather kiss, Allura or Shiro?" Keith asked boldly and Pidge didn't hesitate to answer first. 

"I'd kiss Allura."

"I'll say Shiro," Hunk said and Lance tilted his head in question. His friend shrugged slightly embarrassed. “Allura’s too intimidating.”

“Excuse me? And Shiro not or--”

"Allura for me, too," Keith interrupted Lance to keep the game on, "since Shiro's my brother. Although she's not my type. So what about you? Lance?" 

"Uhhh…" Lance's face was flushed to the tips of his ears. He scratched the back of his neck, hiding his mouth behind his arm as he whispered his answer. "Uhm, I guess Shiro."

Keith grinned wickedly but Lance retorted quickly. 

“Okay, Keith, since you like the topic of kissing so much, tell us about your first kiss, what was it like?”

Keith swallowed and contemplated his answer for a moment. “Strange,” he decided to say.

“That’s all you gotta say?”

“No. It… got better after a while? Kinda, uh, wet?”

Lance’s eyes got wide. “How many times did you kiss?” he asked almost in awe, his initial plan to tease Keith gone and pure curiosity shining through. 

Keith shrugged, an arm protectively wrapped around his body. Lance was wrong, it wasn't his favorite topic at all but he didn't want to disappoint his friends by backing out of the game. “I dunno. A few. Didn’t count.”

“Well, Nyma kissed me once and it wasn’t wet.”

“Yeah? Then you didn’t do it right,” Keith replied cockily. 

Hunk snorted and Pidge laughed unabashedly. “That’s true, Lance, also it was on a dare and not even PG-13.”

“So? It still counts. Same as your kiss with that one kid… what was his name?” 

“Doesn’t matter. Also, I only kissed him because I wanted to know how it feels. For science.”

“What’s your verdict?” Keith wanted to know.

“Pfff, overrated, absolutely.”

Keith glanced at Hunk who had been awfully quiet this round. “What-- about you?”

“I haven’t-- I mean-- yeah. No.”

Keith exchanged glances with Lance and Pidge to validate Hunk’s answer but according to their raised and teasing eyebrows, it was true. Hunk had never been kissed before.

“Oh. Okay. It’s not a big deal anyway,” he hurried to add but Hunk still looked uncomfortable enough for Keith to cringe internally. Was this a hurtful topic for his friend?

Lance cleared his throat meaningfully. “Yeah but-- You see, even Pidge decided to test it out so I think Hunk should do, too. What do you say, buddy?”

“Um. I wouldn’t even know--”

“Well, Pidge hates kisses, she’s out. And you’re my best friend which would make it weird as well.” Lance pointed at Keith. “Keith should kiss you.”

“What?”

“I’m not gonna kiss him with you eagles watching.”

“Then we go away!”

“Excuse me, can I have a word in this?” Everyone stared at Hunk. “I-- don’t want to be kissed.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry, Hunk, I didn’t mean to push you,” Lance winced. 

“Yeah, you don’t have to kiss ever if you don’t want to,” Pidge added.

Keith felt the blood rushing in his ears and a sick feeling spread from his stomach into the rest of his body.

“Yeah,” he breathed, avoiding looking at Hunk at all costs, “I’m sorry.” He truly was, even more so when he identified the sick feeling as guilt for feeling disappointed about Hunk’s reaction.

“Wow, I’m really on a roll tonight with my topics,” Lance said quietly. “Anyone I haven’t offended yet?” The self-conscious and lame joke did wonders to the group’s mood and everyone breathed a little easier after that. Pidge ruffled Lance’s hair who glared at her and tried to smoothen his hair.

Lance made more s’mores as a silent peace offer for everyone.

“Hey, guys,” Pidge said nervously after they had finished the sweet treat, “I wanna talk to you about something.” Her fingers fumbled at the dog chains around her neck and it took a moment before she looked up albeit not at anyone but the burning flame. “Uh, you remember when I asked you to call me Pidge, right?”

Everyone nodded.

“So… I don’t like being a girl. Which is probably not news for you but,” she exhaled a long breath and finally looked at her friends. “I wanted to ask you if you could not treat me as one anymore.”

Lance frowned. “Do we treat you like a girl that much? I never really considered you a girl anyway, you’re more like a, well, a Pidge.”

Pidge smiled weakly. “Don’t call me she but he. That’s what I mean. And yeah, I feel good being around you guys. Almost as if I’m one of you.”

“You _are_ one of us, Pidge,” Hunk said and Keith nodded. 

“We’ll call you whatever you want,” Lance punched Pidge against his shoulder, “dude.”

“Thanks.” Pidge looked visibly relieved at his friend’s reaction. “Just not when we’re around my mom or… when others are around. They wouldn’t get it.”

“Sure thing.”

Although everyone had a couple of questions lying on the tip of their tongues, no one wanted to put Pidge back on the spot. His relief was obvious when he snuggled deeper into the blanket, shoulders relaxed and was eating another slice of one of Keith’s apples with a grin on his face he failed to suppress. 

“Hey Keith,” Lance suddenly said with the same honest voice as Pidge before. “Why did they kick you out of school?”

“I’m not answering this question.”

“Oh, come on,” Lance whined. “I was working up to this question all night.”

“Well, tough,” Keith snapped.

“Hey, hey,” Hunk said and raised his hands to figuratively shield the two boys from each other. “Keith doesn’t have to answer that.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to know?”

“No. I don’t care why he got kicked out. He’s my friend, he’s our friend, and that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah sure but still.” Lance pouted. “I wanna know.”

“It’s not up to you, Lance. Besides, we should get some sleep. We still have a few miles to cover tomorrow.”

Hunk’s proposal was supported by a loud yawn from Pidge whose eyes were already shut.

“You’re right,” Lance said quietly and glanced at Keith. “Sorry about that,” he mumbled. Keith couldn’t help himself but to sigh slightly annoyed and added a “Yeah, whatever” that Lance seemed to count as his apology to be accepted. 

Lance built himself a bed close to Pidge, making sure his friend was far away from the fire to not accidentally roll into it. Hunk got up and grabbed the blanket and his backpack to use it as a pillow a bit further away on a softer looking piece of earth. Keith bit his lip and took a look around the place. He still didn’t have a blanket so it was the most logical thing to stay close to the fire as well.

“You coming?”

Keith turned around, still frozen where he had been sitting in the last hour. Hunk pointed at the sleeping place next to him. 

“We can share the blanket again.”

“Uh.”

A few minutes later, both boys had settled down and rested next to each other on the ground. It wasn't as soft as they had imagined it to be but soon they stopped complaining in favor of a real conversation. 

“I’m sorry about Lance," Hunk whispered, his shoulders touching Keith’s.

Keith closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. “I don’t think he trusts me.”

“He’s just worried. I told him not to be.”

“Worried? Surely not about me so… about you, then? Because we're close?” Hunk kept quiet, unsure if and how he should explain to his friend that Lance wanted to make sure Keith wouldn't hurt him in case Hunk's feelings developed into a certain direction. “It’s those damn rumors," Keith sighed.

“You know what I think of them.”

Keith hesitated. “You really don’t care why I got kicked out of Chamberlain High?” he whispered.

“No,” Hunk answered with a steady voice. When Keith didn’t say a word, he turned around to face him. “Or-- do you want me to care?” Keith was lying on his back, staring at the upper branches covering the night sky above. The rest of the flames softly illuminated his face and he glanced at Hunk before looking away.

“I… I guess I wanna tell you.”

“Okay.”

Keith took a moment to take a breath and gather his thoughts before he looked back at Hunk, trying to keep a steady gaze. “What they say about me, that’s-- the truth. It’s been months now but yeah, I punched a boy, James is his name. But… that’s only half the truth.” Keith swallowed. “The thing is… we-- I mean… he and I, we were boyfriends.”

Hunk stayed quiet, not providing him with any kind of reaction except the soothing kind of patience Keith already appreciated so much.

“No one knew, obviously,” he continued. “But then...well, Lotor of all people saw us making out behind the gym. Kissing,” he added hastily, “just kissing, nothing more. James freaked out, like, for real. He pushed me away, yelled at me, said I forced myself on him, like… He’d been the one to ask me out in the first place and all… not that it matters anymore. Anyway, I was so angry. That he just lied about us, painted me the villain who wouldn’t let his hands off of him. So… I punched him. We haven’t talked ever since. I got expelled. James’ reputation is intact, mine on the other hand is… pretty much destroyed. End of story.”

“Why didn’t you tell them that you were dating?”

Keith shook his head. “He didn’t want others to know. I respected that.”

“That is very stupid after what he did to you.”

“I know that now,” Keith murmured. “But now it’s too late anyway.”

“Why did you want me to know?”

“We’re friends. I trust you and you should trust me and that only works if you know the facts. And… I want you to know this about me. Because… “ He looked at Hunk. “I like you.”

“I like you, too.”

The mutual confession had more meaning than what the boys pretended it to have. They said it on a friendship level but judging by the soft expression in their pair of eyes they knew that the words ran deeper than that.

Nevertheless, they ignored it for a while and chit-chatted for a good amount of time, whispering to not disturb the slumber of the others.

“Do you think we’ll manage to get into the army base tomorrow?” Keith asked.

“Positive. Even if Pidge’s plan fails, she-- he always comes up with a new one.”

Keith smiled softly. “I’m looking forward to seeing Shiro.” He chuckled at a thought coming into his mind. “Also, he has to meet his superfan. Though he’s a bit too old for Lance, he’s already 21.”

Hunk furrowed his brows.

“Too old? What do you-- oh. OH!” 

Keith smirked knowingly.

“Oh, Lance is just a fan, he’s not--” Hunk stopped and squinted his eyes. “Well, a lot of things would make more sense if Lance was also, uhm….”

“Into guys?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry I said I didn’t want to kiss you,” Hunk suddenly blurted out, cringing a little when he realized he didn’t know what Keith would make of his words. 

“Oh. No, it’s fine, Hunk. I’m sorry I went over your head. I shouldn’t-- I mean--”

“I really wanted though.”

The silence that followed was deafening. 

“What?” Keith croaked after a beat or two, leaning back to get a more direct look at Hunk. Sure it was dark but the flush on his face shone brightly. 

“I’ve never been kissed before and I don’t even know if I like it but if I had a chance to try it, I wished it was you who kissed me for the first time.” Hunk exhaled a long breath but it got out like a stutter. 

Keith's mouth was formed to an "oh" but the sound never came, frozen and numb as he was except for the beating of his heart and the fluttering feeling in his stomach. 

“But-- I didn’t want Lance and Pidge around,” Hunk rambled on, “and I didn’t want you to think that you had to do it just because I hadn’t been kissed before. Like, a chore.”

“It wouldn’t be a chore,” Keith whispered quickly.

“No?”

“I just told you I like you.”

“Oh, you mean you-- _like-me_ like me?”

Keith pressed his lips together, taking in Hunk's expression before his face softened and he answered with a strong “Yes.”

“Why?” It was the most stupid thing to say and Hunk cursed himself for it but thankfully, Keith chuckled about his blunt question.

“Why?” he echoed. “Have you met yourself?” Thinking about Hunk’s question made him flustered but he would be damned if he didn’t answer it honestly. “You’re the nicest person I’ve met, you’re funny, you make me laugh all the time, you’re the only reason school doesn’t suck that much anymore. You make me feel good about myself and also you’re, like… really beautiful.”

“No one has ever called me that.”

“Nice?” Keith joked.

“Beautiful,” Hunk breathed with wide eyes. 

“Then it’s about time someone did call you beautiful. And kissed you... if you want."

"Okay." 

Keith’s eyes flicked between Hunk’s eyes and lips, double-checking if the boy was comfortable enough. Simultaneously, they sat up until they faced each other. Keith was the one leaning forward, letting their noses bump together, brushing some strains out of Hunk’s face to feel the skin under his fingers.

Slowly, he closed the distance and gently pressed his lips on Hunk’s. Butterflies erupted in Keith's stomach but there was something tense about Hunk so he withdrew a second later.

“Did you keep your eyes open?” Keith whispered.

“Sorry, sorry, I was--”

“Wanna try it again or….?”

Hunk nodded, smiling nervously.

“Then close your eyes this time,” he said and Hunk obliged. 

Again, he leaned forward.

Hunk’s breath hitched when their lips touched and he was able to feel it properly, the initial shock not numbing him anymore. What followed were sweet and slow closed-mouth kisses. It didn’t take long until Keith felt a gentle hand on his neck, caressing him and softly pulling him closer. Without losing touch of their joined lips, Keith moved forward and slowly crawled into Hunk’s lap.

“Is this okay?” he whispered against Hunk’s lips.

“Very okay.”

They both grinned into the next kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hunk woke up with his arms wrapped around someone. For a tired second, he thought it was Pidge: soft hair and smaller than him. Only when he opened his eyes, he realized he was holding Keith in his arms, his back pressed against Hunk’s chest.

Oh right, that had happened. He had his first kiss. Well, kisses. Plural. With Keith. Who was a boy. He was into boys. Well, into Keith. Who he had kissed. And cuddled with. 

Cautiously, he turned his head around, meeting Lance’s eyes from the other side of the extinguished fireplace. He smiled oh so brightly, followed by a thumbs-up, making his anxiety disappear as quickly as it had appeared mere seconds ago. 

Nevertheless, Hunk slowly entangled himself from Keith's embrace but not without returning Lance a shy smile who continued making breakfast over the fire. 

"Morning," Keith murmured and turned around. Although the sun wasn't high up yet he covered his eyes with the back of his hand. The smile on his lips was to see anyway. 

“Morning,” Hunk replied happily.

The rest of their walk was a piece of cake, the forest was warm and wide and the sun tickled their skin when the beams made their ways through the branches of the trees. 

Pidge wasn't the only one eradicating anticipation anymore, everyone was excited to reach the base in a few moments. 

The mood dropped when they reached the end of the forest. Because the forest wasn't supposed to end, it was supposed to touch the fence of the base. In front of them, a huge area of once tall trees had been cut down, leaving only the stumps and leftover branches that hadn't been carried away yet. The equipment being left on the other side of the cut-down area indicated that it had happened only recently, maybe only days ago. 

The worst thing about the situation was the fact that the army base was so close. Only about two hundred feet away from their current location the huge fence built its way up and around the compound. 

Pidge stared a hole into the fence but sadly, only a figurative one. 

"Pidge," Lance said quietly, "what are we doing now?" 

If they took one single step out of the woods, the army base lookout would spot them within seconds. Seconds weren't enough for the four friends to cross the open space and cut a small opening into the weakest spot of the fence. Pidge's plan A didn't work. 

"Plan B" he announced and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"Okay," Lance clapped into his hands, conjuring some excitement and new hope, "what do we have to do?" 

~~

"This isn't a plan, Pidge, this is a disaster."

"Shut up, Lance," Pidge hissed, his eyes fixed on the army base's entrance. The asphalt under their feet might as well be lava, the feeling of dread and hopelessness was just the same as they walked towards the control booth next to the closed gate. 

Two soldiers stared at them through the small window and even from the distance, Keith could tell that they eyed the kids with annoyance. 

When they had almost reached the gate, one soldier left the booth and walked up to them.

“You’re not allowed to be here,” the man explained roughly, “this is no playground.”

“We’re here to see my father and brother, Sam and Matt Holt, can you please tell them we’re here?”

The man furrowed his brows and shot his colleague a tired look.

“Ah, listen, kids,” he continued and his face softened a bit. “Family or not, I’m afraid I can’t get you into contact with them. They’re busy and not on leave.” 

“I know that,” Pidge replied snarkily, “but it’s important. They’re going on the Kerberos Mission tomorrow and they forgot something at home. I’m here to bring it. So… can you please tell my Dad that I’m here so he can come out for a minute?”

The soldier stared at him and softly shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? Just tell him. I’m waiting.”

The other soldier walked up to them, chuckling behind his hand. “Sweetheart, there’s no way--”

The soldier hadn’t had a chance to finish the sentence when Pidge started yelling to not call him sweetheart. To make the chaos perfect, Lance joined him loudly and both Keith and Hunk tried to calmly explain the entire situation to the two soldiers. Listening to four young teenagers talking and yelling in different volumes and speed wasn’t something included in the army’s training so it did nothing to solve the situation except to deepen the frown on the soldier’s faces.

“Is there a problem?” another voice asked, approaching behind the guards.

“Hello Ulaz,” Keith greeted him awkwardly, emerging from behind Hunk. “My friend’s here to see Sam and Matt Holt, they’re family.”

Ulaz’s face lit up with recognition and his eyes scanned the three people his friend’s little brother was with.

“They’re about to ship out on a mission tomorrow. I’m afraid you will have to wait for their return. I’m sure you all know how it is.”

“It’s important, Sir!” Pidge said and his stubbornness had been replaced with desperation. “It’s important to me.”

“We came all the way from Walden Creek,” Keith added.

“I’m sorry, Keith,” Ulaz said sympathetically and after a brief wave of the hand, he returned inside, followed by one of the guards.

“Hang on,” the remaining soldier said slowly and tilted his head. “You’re Keith? As in Keith, Takashi’s little brother?”

“Um. Yeah.”

He eyed the group again. “Wait here,” he said sternly and walked back to his booth, making a phone call. After he had hung up, it didn’t even take thirty seconds before the gate opened again and--

“Keith? What on Earth are you doing here?” 

A young soldier appeared and Keith immediately walked up to him, Pidge following him, and they gave him a quick rundown about their trip from Walden Creek to Bridgeside’s army base, including Pidge’s reason. Meanwhile, Lance and Hunk stared at the man with wide eyes.

Takashi Shirogane was tall and buff, taller and buffer than the two had imagined him to be in real life, and the muscles stretching under his olive green uniform made them fear the fabric was about to rip apart any second. When he took off his patrol cap while talking to his brother and Pidge and ran his fingers through the white fluff of his otherwise black hair, Lance gasped so loud Hunk had to nudge him.

If it weren’t for his kind and worried eyes, he’d be the most intimidating person they’d ever seen but the longer he talked to his brother, the more his eyes began to shine until he smiled and even laughed loudly at the end.

“So, Pidge I already know but who are your friends?” Shiro said and he focused his attention on Hunk and Lance. 

“That’s Lance!” Keith said and pointed at the boy who almost fell over himself as he reached out his hand for Shiro to shake it. 

“I’m a fan, Sir! It’s an honor to meet you--”

“Please, just call me Shiro,” the soldier chuckled. “Keith’s friends are my friends.”

Lance’s eyes widened comedically. 

“A- and that’s Hunk,” Keith continued and briefly touched Hunk’s shoulder as he introduced him to his brother. At the name, Shiro’s eyes lit up, briefly switching to Keith whose cheeks had turned into a soft shade of red.

“Hunk, the future engineer and an already amazing cook!”

“Wha- what?”

“Keith talks about you all the time, I feel like I already know you.”

“Takashi!” Keith hissed but his brother’s grin only got wider. Hunk shook politely Shiro’s hand as well but was a similar mess to Lance although for different reasons. It was Keith’s family after all and if things would go on as they started the night before, he wanted to make a good impression. Thankfully, Shiro didn’t ask any questions but led them inside the base, giving the soldiers in the booth a little wave.

“I can’t believe we’re here,” Hunk whispered to Keith as they walked towards a huge tent, supposedly Shiro’s.

Keith smiled at him but before he could say something, they got distracted.

“Dad!” Pidge shouted and ran across the compound straight into his father’s arms a few hundred feet away. He appeared to be confused but happy enough to hug his youngest son tightly. A moment later, Matt appeared at the entrance of the tent Mr. Holt had emerged from and Pidge also fell into his arms. 

The others couldn’t follow the far away and too quiet albeit intense conversation but the look on the Holt’s faces told them the entire story. With a proud smile, Pidge untied the talisman from his neck and gave it Matt who shook his head in fond disbelief.

“Let’s give them some space,” Shiro proposed and led them inside his tent.

Only soldiers with a high rank had a tent of their own and Shiro was one of them. The inside wasn’t anything fancy, only equipped with necessary items. There was a desk, a chair, two shelves, a trunk, and a bed.

“Take a seat, everyone, I’ll get you some water and sandwiches. I’m sure you’re hungry,” he said and left them alone.

Lance immediately took a seat on the bed.

“Wow,” he said quietly to himself, patting the bed cautiously and Hunk quickly took a picture of the stunned teenager before he and Keith exchanged a look and hid their giggles behind their hands.

When Shiro returned, he got a more detailed version of the events of his brother and his friend's last two days. Well, hey did leave out some parts, especially the happenings around the campfire or how Keith pulled Lance off the tracks. Shiro was amused about most parts, especially about Keith’s fear on the bridge but he frowned when his brother mentioned their run-in with Lotor.

"...and Lance ran straight at Lotor.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Wow, that’s--”

“Dumb,” Lance sighed and ruffled his hair, “I know.”

“I was about to say impressive but okay.”

Lance peaked up. Shiro offered him a gentle smile with stern eyes.

“Sure, it wasn’t the best move but your first instinct was to protect and to be loyal to your friends. You should try to direct those feelings into a direction that helps the outcome a bit more and doesn’t hurt you. You serve no one if you get hurt, least of all the people who care about you. But overall, that’s an admirable streak you got there, Lance.”

A smile crossed over his face, accompanied by a bright blush.

“Ah well,” Lance shrugged, “in the end, it was Keith who chased them away with a knife.”

“Lance!”

“Oops, sorry Keith.”

Shiro frowned. “Did he now?” He gave his brother a long look who sunk under his eyes. “And Keith and I will talk about that, won’t we?”

“Yes, Shiro.”

~~

They met up with Pidge and his family later. Their friend decided to stay a little bit longer and was promised a ride by Matt later.

Shiro, on the other hand, ushered the three remaining friends back in his car a few minutes later, pointing out their families had to be worried about them, at least Hunk’s and Lance’s. 

Lance called shotgun and after they had left the base, he turned around in his seat to Hunk and Keith in the back.

“I’m gonna marry him,” Lance mouthed seriously and not so subtly pointed at Shiro in the driver’s seat. Hunk and Keith snorted in laughter, even more so when Lance loudly insisted “I will!”, earning a questioning look on Shiro’s innocent face.

The tension between Keith and Hunk got stronger the closer they got back to their hometown. Shiro let them out close to the bridge in Walden Creek where their journey had begun the morning before. He hugged Keith, then shook Hunk’s and Lance’s hands again.

“It was very nice meeting you,” he said. His eyes fixed on Hunk. “I hope I’ll see you around more often.”

“Oh, you will,” Lance promised loudly and threw an arm around Hunk. “You will see me all the time!”

“Not sure _I_ want to,” Keith added, earning an offended scoff from Lance. Shiro took it with humor and winked at Lance which finally shut him up and left him a flustered mess. The three stared at the car until it was gone in the distance.

“Hey guys.”

Keith and Hunk turned around. Lance held up the camera he had somehow stolen from Hunk's backpack, ready to take a picture. “Say cheese!” he instructed them. 

With a fast-beating heart, Hunk put his arm around Keith’s waist and to his surprise, Keith did the same with him. This would be the first photo of only the two of them, Hunk thought, wondering if more were to come. 

The camera clicked and Lance returned Hunk the camera mouthing “you’re welcome”.

“Mission completed! See you later, cadets,” he said loudly, saluted and waved goodbye. Hunk and Keith watched him until he had turned around a corner, leaving the two of them alone.

“So,” Keith said shyly. “I guess you’re going home now?”

“I guess so,” Hunk replied and fumbled with the end of his hairband, “my parents expect me.”

“Do you wanna--”

“Maybe we can--”

They stopped and chuckled nervously.

“You first,” Hunk decided.

“Uhm, do you want to come over later? I can, uhhh, show you the tree house Shiro and I built a few years ago.” 

Hunk nodded quickly. “How cool! I didn’t know you had one.”

“Yeah, I go there often when I want to be alone.” Keith bit his lip the moment the last word had left his mouth, heat spreading across his face. “I mean-- Uh.”

“I’ll come,” Hunk said and since he hadn’t commented on Keith’s flushed face, Keith decided to ignore Hunk’s high-pitched answer. It was only fair.

Hunk held up his hand for a goodbye wave but Keith stopped him by grabbing his hand and dragging him a few feet off the street. When their eyes found each other again, Keith looked embarrassed. 

“Sorry, I don’t know why I did this--”

Hunk stopped the boy by leaning forwards and pressing his lips on his. Although they were off the street, they were still in public, so it was a short little peck but it didn’t matter - their smiles were bright and filled with joy when they leaned back again.

“I see you later,” Hunk said, waving goodbye for real and Keith returned the gesture.

“See you later.”

The summer had only just begun and the two boys were already sure it was about to be the best summer ever.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, I hope you liked it :) i'm always happy about kudos and comments! sleep well!!


End file.
